Silk screening or transferring images to fabric or other objects has a long history. Early applications utilized a screen secured to a static wooden frame. Improvements included metal frames which included means for retensioning the screen while secured to the frame to improve the quality of the image counteracting the stretch of the screen through use.
These improvements are reflected in U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,003 granted to the present inventor on Aug. 22, 1995, which taught the use of flexible strips secured to the edges of the screen which was cut to reflect the flexure of the frame under the appropriate tension, assuring the appropriate tension for maximum clarity of the image.
A further improvement is reflected in U.S. Pat. No. 7,797,864 granted to the present inventor utilizing a preformed rigid framework, including a curvature to accommodate frame flexure, to permit retensioning on a static frame.